


Five Times Alexei and Kent Embarrassed Their Teammates, and One Time They Didn't

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kent and Tater are so thirsty for one another they descend into situational comedy levels of ridiculousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Alexei and Kent Embarrassed Their Teammates, and One Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, sitcom levels of ridiculous.
> 
>  
> 
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

“Thirdy do you hear that?”

“Why do you think I have a pillow over my head?”

Third opens one eye blearily, then raises his eyebrow at the sight of his teammate pressing an ear to the wall. “What are you doing?”

“Sounds like Parsnip.”

“Why are you listening Man?”

“Are you kidding? This is prime chirp material.” Snowy frowns. “Where do you think Tater went? Unless he’s watching; which, damn.”

“I’m sure he’s just bunking in with Zimmermann.”

Snowy is about to say something else, but his eyes widen at Parson’s unmistakable words coming loud and clear through the wall. “Oh god…Alexei…you’re so big.”

Third tries to say something, but only a faint squeak comes out. He clears his throat. “Maybe…maybe he’s jerking off, and thinking about Mashkov. I mean, I can’t be the only one who’s noticed that he has a huge crush.”

The next words they hear are softer, but immediately destroy Third’s theory. 

“I don’t think Parson speaks Russian.”

Third throws the covers off and sits up, swinging his feet to the floor. “My wife always slips some ear plugs into my bag.”

**

Kent is a flirt by nature. He’s past the point of initiating it with anyone besides Alexei, but if someone else strikes it up, he’s game, especially if it’s relatively innocenct and involves a hockey fan whom he will likely never see again. The woman he tosses a puck and his best smile to seems thrilled, and he figures no harm is done until he’s finally finished talking to the press and catches Alexei in the locker room, shoulders uncharacteristically stiff, frown etched on his face.

“Are you jealous, Alyosha?” He can’t keep the grin from splitting his face; Alexei’s abashed and embarrassed look is just too adorable.

“No Kenny. I know handsome man like you have many admirers…” he trails off as Kent, still grinning, gets up into his space and runs his hands over his chest and biceps. “You know I only want my big, strong Russian bear.”

“God dammit, this is worse than over-hearing you two fuck.” Kent turns to see the most pained expression he’s ever witnessed on Snowy’s face.

“We all know you’re into it Snowy, you fucking voyeur.” As if to punctuate the statement, Kent turns to Alexei and pulls him down for a kiss.

“Mind erasure,” Snowy mutters as he turns around and leaves. “I would pay for some brain bleach to be invented.”

**

“You know what I could go for?”

Alexei is really hoping that Kent is not about to say “steak and eggs” or “ice cream” because Kent has walked right out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and settled himself onto Alexei’s lap. Alexei runs a hand slowly down Kent’s back. “Please tell me.”

“I want you to tackle me more often. Hold me down and have your way with me.” He leans in and trails the shell of Alexei’s ear with his tongue. “I love it when you overpower me. I love being under you and knowing that, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t stop you from doing whatever you wanted to me.”

Alexei groans and wishes that he wasn’t wearing quite as many clothes. 

They have not anticipated the trouble that this would cause. They’ve always managed to keep things professional on the ice, but suddenly checking Kent in practice takes on a different flavor for both of them. They make it through four practices before they end up tearing off their helmets and kissing passionately against the boards. Fortunately they’re the only two left on ice.

Unfortunately they have managed to forget about the extra gear that their goalie is weighed down with. Their goalie who has not quite made it off the ice.

Snowy sighs. “I hate these fucking idiots.” Though he has to admit that they are kind of cute together. And they seem happy.

**

Jared Kowalski knows he’s lucked out by getting drafted to the Falconers. They’re a great team with some amazing players and he’s clicked with them. They’ve done a really good job at making sure he knows the ins and outs of most things, though he supposes that they can’t be expected to remember to tell him all of the little details. Still, it would be nice if they’d remembered a few more important things. Such as the fact that if you’re one of the last ones around after practice, you might, possibly, walk in on Mashkov and Parson making out.

Jared was majoring in math at the University of Michigan before getting drafted. He wonders if mathematicians would be stumped by the fact that, out of five (that he’s aware of) queer players that are currently in the NHL, four of them are playing for Providence.

“Hey Special K!” Mashkov pulls away long enough to greet him. “We not usually this bad, but it is anniversary.”

Parson actually winks at him. Jared isn’t quite sure how to feel. He settles for sheepish. “I just uh, forgot my keys.”

He’s pretty sure his face is still red as a tomato by the time he reaches his car. 

**

“Kenny, why we doing this here?” Alexei’s accent seems to be thicker when he whispers. It should not turn Kent on.

“Because we have this narrow window of time before the next practice and if I have to go any longer without touching you I’m going to end up dry-humping you out there.” They take one last furtive look around before carefully opening the door to the storage closet and slipping in. Kent is fumbling for a light switch when he hears an unmistakable moan.

“Zimms?”

There’s a long pause. “How did you know it was me?”

“Uh, I know it’s been almost a decade, but I recognized it.” 

“Oh, right. Um, why are you here?”

“Oh I dragged Alexei in here to do the same thing. I mean, with me, not with you.”

“Oh Lord,” comes the exasperated sigh in a distinctly southern cadence.

“Hey Bittle.”

**

Jack looks at Kent, down on one knee, eyes locked with Alexei’s, and thinks about how, a few years ago, he would have lost every cent to his name betting against this happening. 

As is the case with almost everything important in his life, he’s grateful to be wrong.

He’s distracted from his thoughts by the loud sniffling to his left. He looks over at Snowy and grins. “Crying a bit there, eh?”

“Fuck you, Jack Zimmerman.”


End file.
